


A New Pet

by SherryBaby14



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: John Wick picks out his new pet...you





	A New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is not canon-compliant….let’s say it’s a few days after the first movie, ignoring the second and third.

The animals were asleep. That made cleaning the empty cages easier since at least you didn’t have to hear the barking, the poor dogs begging to be played with. It broke your heart and you wished you could take them home with you every time your shift ended. 

You worked in silence, scrubbing the metal when the sound of the door opening startled you. A quick glance at the clock told you it was way too early for another worker to show up, and you weren’t open for the public to look at the adoptable animals for another few hours. 

 

Maybe you’d forgotten to lock the door. You pulled off your gloves as you walked around to shoo whoever arrived away. 

“Sorry, we’re closed for another few hours.” You stopped walking when you saw what was in front of you. 

A man. What a man he was, with his dark hair hanging over his face. You gulped as you took him in, he was dressed in an all black suit. Not the normal attire people wore at six in the morning, or at an animal shelter in general. 

“I’m here for a new pet.” He ignored your previous comment.  
“Ummm…” You looked down at your yoga pants and t-shirt, wondering if some gala had gotten out. “You can come back around ten. That’s when we open, someone can help you with the adoption process.” 

“Why can’t you help me now?” He rolled his shoulder’s back, making you feel almost tiny.

You realized you were staring and dropped your gaze to the floor.

“Uhh, I’m just here in the morning. I clean the cages. I don’t know anything about the paperwork.” You scratched the back of your head. 

“That doesn’t sound like a fun job.” You heard him step closer.

 

“It’s not a job. It’s community service.” Why were you explaining yourself to this stranger? 

“Oh.” He moved close enough you saw his feet on the ground. “Were you a bad girl?” 

“What?” Your head snapped up.

Intense dark brown eyes stared right into yours.

 

“Community service?” His jaw clenched. “Were you a bad girl?” 

“I…uhh.” You swallowed and struggled to think of a response. 

“It’s a simple question Y/N.” He moved even closer. “Were. You. A. Bad. Girl?”

Your heart fluttered at the use of your name. Suddenly the sexiness of the man was replaced with terror. You darted to the side, hoping to get to the door. But his hand reached out and grabbed your arm. He flipped you around so your back was against his chest. He leaned his mouth next to your ear. 

“Because I’ve been known to correct bad behavior.” His words sent a chill through your spine. “Do you need some obedience training?”

 

“No. It was trespassing I didn’t know it was private property!” You were doing this gig to make sure nothing went on your record, how did he even know about that? “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

 

“You’re wearing a name tag.” He relaxed his grip on your arm. “And you can call me Sir.”

You felt relief as you looked down and saw the name tag. He ran his hands up your arms and you found your heart fluttering. 

“I wasn’t lying.” He ran his hands up your arms. “I stopped by a few days ago to look for a pet and I saw the perfect one.” 

His head moved to your hair and he inhaled deeply. You tried to lunge forward, fear and confusion running through your veins as you tried to comprehend his words, but his hands squeezed down and pulled you back before you made it a step away. 

 

“I anticipated some obedience training would be necessary.” One of his hands covered your face, muffling your scream. “But don’t worry. I’ll give you the care and attention you need. Now if you scream, I will knock you out and I don’t think either of us want that, do we?” 

You nodded your head, your brain still struggling to keep up with what was happening. What was he talking about? 

“I could tell the second I saw you how submissive you are.” He moved his hand from your mouth and placed a palm on each of your shoulders. “The way you won’t make eye contact, how you try so hard to behave. You want to be a good girl, don’t you?” 

“I…”. You didn’t know what to say. “No. I’m not like that.” 

“Of course you are.” One of his hand snaked down your stomach. “And I can prove it to you.” 

You gasped as his hand pushed under the waist of your pants with ease. Your mouth hung open as he cupped your pussy and ran two fingers over your slit. You should have pushed him off, moved away, struggled. But instead, you froze. 

His hand appeared in front of your face and he showed you his glistening fingers. 

“What a good pet you will be. See how wet you are from just a short conversation?” He ran his fingers over your lips and you parted them, tasting yourself on this strangers digits. 

You blinked with shock, the short exchange kept you on your toes you hadn’t even noticed the tingling in your pussy. 

“That’s a good girl.” He pressed down on your tongue and you realized you were sucking. Then the tingling between your legs grew more intense. “And good girl get rewards.” 

His other hand slid down the back of your pants. He grabbed your ass but continued his descent until he got to your cunt. You moaned around his hand as a finger slid inside you with ease. Your body fell forward and you put your hands out on the counter. 

Your head started to spin as he slowly pumped his finger. How the hell was this happening? This was wrong he was a stranger. It didn’t matter that he was walking sex. You tried to spit his finger out and step away. 

“Don’t go back to misbehaving.” He removed both fingers and his hands went to your pants, pulling them down with your panties. 

“Wait. Stop.” You spoke the words but kept your hands and feet in place, your mind struggling to fight your arousal. “You’re a stranger. I don’t even know your name.” 

“You want to know my name.” His hand tapped your knee and you lifted your leg as he pulled off your shoe and slid the pants off, repeating the process with your other leg. “Well you’ll have to earn it. Do you think you can do that?” 

He grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. His eyes bore into yours and he screamed power as he grabbed your t-shirt and pulled it over your head. You didn’t try to stop him while your brain screamed how wrong this was and your pussy grew even damper. 

Your bra was unhooked and you let it fall to the floor, realizing you were staring at him you dropped your gaze on instinct. 

“No.” His order was short and to the point so you snapped your chin back up. 

There was a wave of approval in his dark brown orbs and you felt your body and mind agree on the satisfaction that brought you. 

“That’s my girl.” His eyes went to your chest and he licked his lips. The action made you squeal with anticipation. “Very eager.” 

His hands went around your thighs and he lifted you up like you weighed nothing, you brought your hands to the back of his neck as he set you on the counter. Your mind went wild with what he looked like under the suit and you tugged at the jacket. 

 

“No.” He grabbed one of your wrists and moved your arm to the counter. “Another thing you have to earn. Do you want that? To behave and get more rewards?” 

Shame ran through you over how this stranger was making you feel, but you nodded your head lightly. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with embracing who you are.” His hands went to his pants and he unzipped them. “One of the many things I am going to teach you.” 

“Why me?” You still didn’t quite understand the sexy stranger’s actions or why you weren’t fighting and screaming for help. 

 

“I already told you.” His hand reached into his fly and he pulled out a massive cock, easily the largest you had ever seen. “You’re my new pet.” 

That didn’t give you any answers, but you were more amazed by his dick and what it was going to feel like inside of you. No longer caring about the internal struggle. 

“Don’t cum until I tell you, or else you will be in trouble?” He lined up at your entrance. “Do you understand?”

You nodded your head, not being able to take your eyes off of him, your legs shaking with desire. He pushed in and you gasped, shocked that he fit as you gripped the counter. The image of him sliding inside of you was one of the most erotic things you had even seen in your life. 

Moans and whimpers left your lips as he continued filling you. 

“You have a beautiful pussy.” He moved his hands to the top of your thighs and squeezed his fingers down. 

“Fuck.” You gasped when the shaft of his cock disappeared. Having taken his entire cock in one stroke. 

You whined when he began pulling out, wanting the friction but the fullness at the same time. He didn’t get very far before he slammed back in. You arched your back and cried out. 

He kept the movement, short deep thrusts, but increased the rhythm moving faster each time. Your toes started to curl as the muscles in your body tightened. The need was gathering like a sponge. 

“Remember, not until I say.” He grunted as he went even faster.

 

“Please!” Your head swam. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can.” He did not slow his assault on your pussy. “You can fight it.”

“But I don’t want to.” Your orgasm was cresting and you wanted nothing more than to flow with the wave.

“NO.” His sharp order made you open your eyes, you hadn’t realized you’d shut. He was staring right at you, his look enough to give the command.

You cried out and bit your lip, uncurling your toes and trying to relax, but all that did was keep you hovering on the edge. The desperation of the orgasm started to claw at you and you fought to keep it back, his strokes turning tortuous as you denied your body what it craved. 

Then his look turned to approval again. And your heart grew warm. Tears started pouring out of your eyes as you kept your body on edge for him, waiting for his permission. 

“You’re doing so good.” He moaned. “Do you think you deserve to cum?” 

 

“Yes!” You cried. “Please? Please I’ll do whatever you want! I’ll be good for you. I’ll behave. Just please.” 

Each word made the dam you’d built in your body threaten to break. Your lungs started to burn and you worried you’d forgotten how to breathe. 

“Alright.” He went even faster. “Let go.” 

It was instant. Pleasure and warmth and stars and moons flooded your entire body. You were certain you were screaming, but you couldn’t hear anything. You saw his beautiful face, but it was blackened with dots. You could feel his cock exploding inside of you, but each squirt of his cum made you numb. You knew you had a tongue, but there was no taste in the air. You were completely undone, the only thing that let you knew you were alive was the pure ecstasy.

 

When your vision stopped swirling with the rest of your senses you realized the barking and howling coming from the dogs in the back. The man had already tucked himself away. This was the strangest and greatest morning of your life. 

“Come on.” He handed you your shirt. 

You looked up at him with confusion. 

 

“I’m taking my new pet home with me.” His lips almost curved into a smile. 

 

You noticed it wasn’t a question, but even if it had been you were certain what the answer would have been.


End file.
